


Two Words

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [26]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 26: MarriageWedding day for Adora and Glimmer





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> As I write and post this I'm falling asleep, so I apologize for any inconvenience

It had been months since Mermista and Sea Hawk's wedding. Which meant that it had been months since Adora had proposed to Glimmer. But to the both of them, it felt like it only happened yesterday.

But now, they were in the same position as their friends were the night Adora proposed. Neither of them knew how hard it was.

Glimmer was busy getting ready to put on her dress, Adora busting herself with straightening her suit. They both shared feelings of anxiety, scared and nervous that they were making a mistake.

But the second Adora laid her eyes on Glimmer, walking down the isle, lavenders in her hair with a gorgeous dress matching the color of the flowers, she knew that she was making the right decision. She knew that this was meant to be happening.

Castaspella walked next to Glimmer, giving her an encouraging smile as she stopped in front of the steps to the alter, letting Glimmer go ahead of her. Adora couldn't help but watch in wonder as Glimmer seemed to Glide up the steps, standing directly in front of her.

It took all the strength that she had not to kiss her soon to be wife right there. It took everything she had not to grab Glimmer's face and press their lips together.

The ceremony started, however, and Adora was encompassed in thoughts of Glimmer. Her touch, her taste, the way she looked. Adora couldn't wait. She couldn't wait until they were married.

The ceremony seemed to go by quickly. They read off their vows, Adora being breathless and speechless, though she did end up maintaining her composure, practically making Glimmer cry at her words. And before she knew it, she said the two words that mean very little, but in this context, they meant the world.

"I do."

Glimmer was in tears. Tears of complete happiness. Tears of joy for marrying Adora, savior of Etheria. Tears of amazement that Adora, holder of the sword of She-Ra, the Sword of Protection, was hers. And before long, she repeated those two meaningful meaningless words.

"I do."

The man behind the alter, a priest from Mystacor, had spoken, saying words to allow the two girls in front of him to kiss, to seal the bond between the two.

And so they did, getting lost in each other, forgetting the crowd around them.

They were married now. No one else mattered except them.


End file.
